Wonderin Why we Bother With Love if it Never Lasts
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Misty believes that love doesn't exist, that is until she meets Ash, he made a 'rebel of a careless man's careful daughter' Based on the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.


SPEAK NOW.

**PLEASE READ EXPLANATION!**

I hope everyone enjoyed the climax in my story, The True Meaning of "Mist"-letoe, this is gonna be my new story, inspired by Taylor Swift's new album, Speak Now.

I don't own POKéMON, or any of Taylor Swift's songs!

I am gonna be doing a songfic on each of the songs from her new album.

I hope you enjoy!

I think they'll all be AAML, but you might see a few Drew and May maybe? I'll think about adding Contestshipping too…

Please read this!

**AAML**

One a day of these! Well, for 17 days, that is…

Mine-

_**This song is about a girl whose parents divorced (probably because her dad was "careless") so she didn't really believe in love because of that. She was really careful but then she meets a boy and he made her into a rebel, he made her believe in love for the first time. And he is the best thing that's ever been hers. But when they have a fight, she thinks its falling apart and she runs out crying, thinking its goodbye. But then he follows her and tells her that he'll never leave her alone. And that she's the best thing that's ever been his...**_

"_You were in College working part time waiting tables,_

_Left a small town never looked back,_

_I was a flight risk,_

_With a fear of falling,_

_Wondering why we bother with love,_

_If it never lasts…"_

"Hmm… I'm not sure, how do I know you're not just playing with me?" Misty glared, eyeing up the young boy who held a bunch of flowers and two tickets to an Electabuzz VS Starmies baseball match in his hands. Casey was watching intently, waiting to snatch those tickets eagerly.

"I… I'd never do that!" The young boy squeaked, clutching Misty's arm, and making her look deep into his eyes.

This put her off him completely,

"I… I'm sorry Giorgio, but, I can't go on a date with you…" Misty stated, leaving the broken boy by the lighthouse and walking home with Casey, who now HAD a ticket, Casey's Meganium, and Togepi.

As Misty arrived home, there was a random note attached to the doorknob, she opened it.

_Dear Misty,_

_Meet me by the lake at route 25, _

_Ash._

"Whose THAT from!" Casey giggled, peaking at the note, and making cooing noises, once again.

"Aww! Go meet him now Mist! I'll take care of the gym and Togepi!" Casey chanted, as Misty reached for the door handle, Casey barged past, and shut it, before appearing at the window, and mouthing to go see Ash, NOW.

(Misty's POV)

As I trudged up to the lake, heading over the infamous Nugget Bridge, and weaving through the many trees, it began to rain, as I made it to the clearing; I spotted Ash, and trudged up to him…

"What took ya' so long?" Ash asked, patting the grass spot next to him and beckoning me over.

I flopped down beside him, kicked back and watched the stream ripple.

"Another desperate guy hoping for a date." I replied, it was always the SAME thing…

Ash shuffled a bit, before doing something Ash Ketchum had NEVER done to me before.

I glared at him as I felt the new found presence of his arm around my shoulder.

He just smiled however, which made me even more irritated.

"Ash…" I growled, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Ash just ignored me, and kept his arm around me, whilst his eyes wandered over to a magikarp splashing further downstream.

"_Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Two Years later…_

"Ash! Did you chuck out the laundry?" Misty yelled across the apartment,

"Uhhh, No! Sorry..." came a muffled reply. Misty sighed, before giving in, and picking up the pile of clothes, and shoving them in the corner.

She glanced at her diamond studded engagement ring which Misty wore on her middle finger.

"_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
and there's a drawer of my things at your place  
you learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
you say we'll never make my parents' mistakes"_

"_But we've got bills to pay,  
we got nothing figured out  
when it was hard to take yes, yes  
this is what I thought about"_

_(Misty's POV)_

Ash came from the other room, clutching a picnic basket, I laughed at the sight of him.

"C'mon, let's go to the stream for lunch" He chuckled, grabbing my hand and running to the forest.

The Cerulean city's lights were bright by the lake, and I lay back into Ash.

I trusted him…

Suddenly, Ash leant over the lake, I thought of something,

"Hey Ash…" I spoke coyly, winking at him.

He turned to face me, and then I pushed him in.

A large splash mixed with the sound of giggles erupted from the scene, Ash got out of the water, and he was soaking.

I rolled around on the moist grass laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah?" Ash smirked, and grabbed my foot and pulled me in too.

"S-P-L-A-S-H!"

"A-S-H!"

"_Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine"_

"You are unbelievable! I try to be helpful, nice, and cheerful, and all you do I throw it right back in my face!" Ash yelled hopelessly.

"Well, if you weren't so lazy! And how do I know you're not CHEATING ON ME!" Misty retorted, her face red with anger.

Ash gave Misty a crazy look, "What! Are you INSANE? I'd never cheat on you! What gave you that idea? If it was Dawn then no. She's a FRIEND Misty! AND THAT'S ALL!"

Misty continued to glare at Ash; she was wearing him down, slowly.

"Why do I even bother…?" Misty cried, and slammed the door.

Ash grabbed his coat, sighing in exasperation and followed…

"_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
And everything was slippin' right out of my hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street."_

"Misty! Wait! Please!" Ash pleaded, catching up to her as Misty trudged along the cobbled street of Cerulean.

Misty shut her eyes tight, and waited for those words, _"I think we should split up..."_

But they never came, when she opened her eyes, Ash was standing there, a sad smile apparent on his face.

Then. He spoke.

"I'll never leave you alone…" He whispered, Misty watched as he pointed at the twos engagement rings.

"_Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said..."_

Then, he spoke again.

"_I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Misty threw herself at Ash, mentally cursing herself for not believing him in the first place…

The two kissed, as the streetlights grew brighter, and sounds from the Electabuzz VS Starmie match were heard.

"_Hold on  
Make it last  
Hold on  
Never turn back"_

"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine"

"Hold on"

"Yeah, yeah do you believe it?"

"Hold on  
We're gonna make it now.  
Hold on  
And I can see it yeah, yeah  
And I can see it now, See it now, See it now"

_**FIN.**_

_**Well that's the end of the first song! Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Tomorrow's is called, "Sparks Fly".**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**AAML**___


End file.
